


Party Games

by hakaseheart



Series: Dirty Letters [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: “Dude,” Prompto answered promptly, “if you were looking for romantic, Spin-the-Bottle wasn't what you wanted in the first place.”Gladio grunted as he spun the bottle in one hand. “Party games are pretty much the least romantic way to fuck, to be honest.” He let it rotate a few times before letting it dangle between his fingers again while looking over towards a pondering Ignis. “Any ideas, Iggy?”





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts), [tenshinokorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinokorin/gifts), [llamajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajoy/gifts).



> Written and posted (again) with no editing, my apologies for any numerous amounts of errors. x_____x;;;;

The four of them were only two drinks in, and absolutely nowhere near properly sloshed, when Prompto flopped backwards onto the floor with a long-suffering whine.

“I take it back. This is a boring idea.”

Gladio answered with a shrug, while Noctis collapsed with a similar moan onto Prompto's chest. Ignis merely leaned back and picked up his drink – only just now finishing his second – and murmured his assent. “I must admit, the entire plan sounded much better in concept than in practice.” He emptied his glass and set it back down carefully. “The night is still young, however. Perhaps we can recover?”

The year before had seen the four of them exchange love letters in a variety of configurations, and while it had been exceptionally satisfying, they'd collectively decided that something new was needed for the new year. As evidenced by the empty bottle laying forlornly between them, they'd decided to give an old party game a valiant effort – one that had been unfortunately in vain.

Gladio picked up that same bottle now and let it dangle from his fingers. At only two beers, he was the least intoxicated of them all, which truly was a shame. “I mean, we could just spin the thing and fuck the other person instead of just kiss, but somehow it seems kinda too...I dunno, rude?”

“Definitely rude. Or at least, not very romantic.” Noctis made a face from his position on Prompto's chest, which then immediately calmed as the blond ran idle fingers through his hair.

“Dude,” Prompto answered promptly, “if you were looking for romantic, Spin-the-Bottle wasn't what you wanted in the first place.”

Gladio grunted as he spun the bottle in one hand. “Party games are pretty much the least romantic way to fuck, to be honest.” He let it rotate a few times before letting it dangle between his fingers again while looking over towards a pondering Ignis. “Any ideas, Iggy?”

The advisor responded with a thoughtful nod. “A few. If all are receptive?”

“Hit us with it, Specs,” Noctis said as he climbed back up to a sitting position. He ignored Prompto's whine at being left behind on the floor. “What d'ya got?”

Ignis grabbed his glass and got up to refill his drink. “One, we continue drinking, which is something I believe we are all in agreement about?” He received a chorus of affirmations and nodded as he brought them all a third round before he searched for the bourbon. “Good. Then two, we keep the bottle.”

He got a skeptical whine from Prompto as the blond rolled over to glare at the offending piece of glass. “It's not really been the best thing ever, though.”

“Hear me out.” Ignis continued to mix his drink while sparing a single finger to wag in Prompto's direction. “We continue spinning it to choose turns, while we play another classic party game: Truth or Dare.”

That suggestion caught Prompto's attention and he sat up with an interested hum. Noctis leaned forward as well, while Gladio let the bottle fall back to the floor, pointing directly at himself. “And if it points to the person spinning it? Skip a turn, like before?”

Ignis shook his head as he gently shook his glass, the ice rattling inside the dark amber-colored drink. “No, something a little more interactive: a free-for-all. The first person to jump in can take control of the turn. That allows for a better flow, while giving all of us incentive to stay on our toes during the game.” He eyed his drink critically for a moment, assessing the mix, before taking a cautious sip and smiling to himself. “Any objections?”

“Let's do it,” Noctis jumped in before anyone could argue. “If we hate it after a couple rounds, we come up with something else.” He glanced around to the others for confirmation. “Deal?”

Gladio answered with a shrug as Prompto spoke for all of them. “Deal.”

“Cool. Then...” Noctis settled himself back in position by the bottle, and waited for the other three to do the same. It was still pointed at Gladio, but he reached out to move it properly into the center of their makeshift circle. “Who goes first?”

“You've got the bottle,” Gladio rumbled in the voice that meant he was game for literally anything. “So make it happen.”

Smirking, Noctis did as he was told and set the bottle to spinning. He was quietly thrilled to find that the change of game had had the desired effect, the little flutter in his heart as he anxiously waited to see who it would land on. He hadn't the first idea what he would ask of the person the bottle chose, but he figured he'd find out once it settled into place.

The bottle spun for far longer than it had before - a likely symptom of a slightly-more-exuberant prince - but eventually slowed to a stop with the neck pointing directly at Gladio. “Truth or dare?” Noctis asked dutifully, following the script as he knew it.

Gladio gave another shrug. “Truth. Ask me anything.”

Noctis' eyes narrowed as he considered the statement as a subtle dare. “Fine. Then...” He searched his own thoughts for what might be an extremely embarrassing question for Gladio to have to answer in front of all of them. “...how often do you masturbate?”

If he hadn't been so laser-focused on his shield, Noctis might have noticed Prompto's wide eyes or Ignis' quiet smirk. But all he saw was Gladio calmly roll his shoulders as the answer fell easily from his lips. “Mmm. Once a day? On average, at least. Don't need to jack off if we've fucked that day, after all.”

Noctis was lost in the fantasy of stroking Gladio's giant cock to completion every day, while Prompto butted in with a follow-up question of his own. “On average?” the blond nearly squeaked. “So that means more, sometimes?”

Gladio turned to him with a predatory grin. “Hey, sometimes I find myself some _really good_ porn.” He shifted and let his hand drift down to dangle invitingly by his crotch, grin growing even wider.

Shaking himself clear of the reverie, Noctis licked his lips and watched as Gladio reached out to grab the bottle for himself. “Just let us know if you ever need help with that, big guy.”

Not even bothering to smother his grin as he set the bottle spinning, Gladio continued to tease the others with his sitting position as he waited for the fates to make their decision. When the bottle settled itself in front of Prompto, the blond found himself squeaking in surprise. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Gladio shifted again, letting his legs fall slightly more shut as he leaned in to leer at Prompto. “Truth or dare?”

The words caught themselves in Prompto's throat for a moment as he struggled to find the right answer. “Truth?”

Gladio's grin melted into a smirk as he raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his own question. “Where's the most outrageous place you and Noct have ever fucked?”

This time everyone was watching as Prompto's eyes grew to roughly the size of dinner plates, baby blues quivering nervously as he obviously knew the correct answer but couldn't quite bring himself to admit it out loud. “Uhm. Ah. Well...”

It was Noctis who leaped to Prompto's aid, with all the authoritative demeanor he could possibly summon in this sort of situation. “Don't answer that.” The words were lazy, but firm, and their mere existence piqued almost as much curiosity as Prompto's hesitation to answer the question in the first place.

“R-right,” Prompto eventually agreed before swallowing in relief. “So, uh...dare, I guess?”

Pouting, Gladio leaned back and looked over to where Ignis was bemusedly sipping his drink while watching the proceedings. “Iggy. Can he do that?”

Ignis shrugged his shoulders lightly. “I don't see why not. Although I'd say that now he absolutely _has_ to take the dare.” He cast a critical glance in Noctis' direction. “No worming out of it.”

“Fine then. Dare.” Gladio pondered the new information for a moment while pinning Prompto with a heated gaze. When it seemed like the younger man was about to crumble under the pressure, he leaned back with a fresh grin. “Strip. I wanna see you butt-naked for the rest of the night.”

While Prompto's eyes didn't wide quite as much as they did the last time, his cheeks instead flushed bright enough to heat the room against the winter chill by themselves. “E-everything?”

Gladio simply grinned.

“Well, alright then,” he said after another swallow, in which he seemed to find his courage and confidence and everything in-between. He stood up and reached down to unbutton his jeans, getting halfway through his fly before noticing that all three pairs of eyes were glued to him. He hesitated for a moment, then found his own grin and switched to tugging at the bottom of his shirt instead. Making sure to keep eye contact even between the three of them, he pulled the shirt over his head as sexily as he could manage – only getting himself a little stuck at the apex of the pull – before running his hands down his chest on his way back to fiddle with his pants.

Ignis leaned slightly towards Gladio as Prompto continued his makeshift strip-tease. “Not bad,” he murmured appreciatively before taking another sip.

“You're welcome,” Gladio rumbled back. The two settled back into place as Prompto finished peeling off his shorts and added them to the pile of clothes in the corner.

“Ta-da!” Prompto lifted his hands in a flourish, displaying his nude body with as much exuberance as he could muster.

Noctis leered at him from his spot on the floor, his own interest already showing at the front of his pants. “Very nice, Prompto. I'll have to get you to do that more often.”

Beaming, Prompto settled himself back down on the floor. “Ha, well, practice makes perfect, you know.”

Ignis nodded as he gestured towards the unsightly pile of clothes. “And you'd be best to folding those properly, as well, Prompto.”

“Fine, fine, in a minute,” Prompto whined as he leaned forward to grab the bottle. “But now it's my turn, and the bottle says...” He spun it with a bit too much power, sending it wobbling wildly in all directions before it eventually skipped itself and flopped over to point at Noctis's left knee. “...Noct!”

Shrugging, Noctis leaned back on his hands. “Dare.” He smirked as he watched Prompto's face fall slack in disappointment. “What, wasn't expecting that?”

“It's honestly quite well in character,” Ignis said in support, also quite amused at Prompto's obvious upset. He took the opportunity for another sip at his drink, watching as Gladio finally cracked open his own bottle and chug nearly half of it in the same amount of time.

“No, no, I got this, I got this, uh,” Prompto swiftly protested as he wracked his brain for a decent dare. “Um, Noct, I dare you, to, uh...” His eyes darted wildly around the room, finally settling at the window and the darkened city that lay beyond. “...to go write your name in the snow.” When he noticed the rest of the group was giving him a very confused look, he realized he needed to clarify. “Y'know. With your dick.”

Noctis blinked at him. “You mean, piss my name into the snow?” He wrinkled his nose at the thought, but refused to let himself back out of a dare after he'd called Prompto's bluff with it. “Yeah, sure, fine.” He stood up and walked towards the entrance of his apartment to slide his shoes on. “Rooftop okay? Or do I have to go downstairs?”

“Rooftop's fine,” Gladio cut in, then leaned over to grab Noctis' phone from where it lay on the floor and tossed it over to the prince. “Take a pic as proof so we don't gotta freeze our asses off checking it out.”

Sighing, Ignis turned to add his own qualifier to the dare. “And please do cover your face. I'd rather not deal with any public fallout if you were to be recognized relieving yourself in such a juvenile manner.”

Noctis shrugged his coat on and grabbed a scarf. “Got it.” He wrapped it around his face until only his eyes were showing, then went to open the door. “Be back in five.” The door closed after him and the three were left with the fact that the game was, effectively, on hold.

Once they were certain that Noctis was well and truly on his way up to the roof, Ignis gave Prompto a certain side-eyed glance. “Really? Urination?”

Gladio snorted. “Seriously, that was pretty lame.”

Flustered, Prompto stopped just short of flailing wildly. “What, hey, he caught me off guard!” He reached down to fiddle with his toes idly while he tried to defend himself. “I didn't have anything actually sexy in mind, and I was just gonna ask him that same question about where he's fucked you before,” he mumbled in Gladio's direction.

“The armory in the training room,” Gladio answered easily.

“And it's just as well you didn't ask that anyway,” Ignis followed up in turn. “As I believe a definite rule in Truth or Dare is 'no askbacks'.”

Prompto grumbled and flopped backwards onto the floor again, letting something else flop with him as he went. “Aw, dammit.” 

In another few seconds, Gladio had finished his beer and stood up to grab another one. “Looks like it's up to us to move this game along, Iggy.” He grabbed a bottle and opened it before returning to his spot on the floor. “Otherwise we're never gonna get anywhere.”

“I suppose so.” Ignis toasted Gladio lightly before finishing his own drink, letting the ice clink at the bottom of the glass as he swirled it around. “Although we'll see what our prince has up his sleeve for the next round. Perhaps he'll surprise us?”

Rolling over, Prompto rested his head on folded arms and stared forlornly at the door. “Surprises are great and all, but yeah, was hoping for maybe something more tonight?”

“Give it time,” Gladio said, just as the door opened and a still-bundled Noctis stepped into the room. “Welcome back,” he called out, easily switching gears. “Everything come out okay?”

“Ha ha,” Noctis called mockingly as he unwrapped the scarf from his face. “Yeah, it was fine, nobody saw me.” He tossed his phone back over to the shield and continued to put his outerwear away. “Go ahead and make fun of my cursive, I don't care.”

Gladio caught the phone and tapped through to the photo app, displaying the picture for the other two as Noctis finished settling in. Sure enough, there were a handful of pictures of undisturbed rooftop snow, decorated with a squiggly line of yellow. When they squinted and turned their heads just so, they could manage to read Noctis' name written shakily in the snow.

“It's actually legible,” Ignis murmured appreciatively. “I honestly hadn't expected that.”

Noctis plopped back on the floor with a shove at Ignis' shoulder. “Gee, thanks, Specs. Guess I don't need to ask you for dickwriting lessons, then.”

“Hey, you never know,” Prompto added with a grin. “It could be really important for negotiations with another country. Or something.”

Snorting, Noctis leaned forward to grab the bottle. “Right. Peeing in the snow to mark our territory. Standard peace treaty tactics, right there.” He rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, then settled back to crack open his beer while it took its time landing in Ignis' direction.

“At long last,” Ignis murmured to himself, then waited for Noctis to finish taking a drink before answering first. “I suppose I'll go with Truth.”

Noctis put his drink down and stretched lazily. “Truth. Right.” Smirking, he leaned back on one hand and pinned Ignis with his eyes. “What's your biggest fantasy right now? Sex-wise, that is.” He watched carefully as Ignis appeared to ponder the question, and headed off any arguments before they had the chance to surface. “Or if that's too difficult, what was the last thing you beat off to?”

There was another pause before Ignis raised both eyebrows and answered. “As it so happens, they are one and the same.” Casting his gaze over towards Gladio, he let it linger there for a moment before returning to Noctis. “As of late I find myself rather preoccupied with the thought of performing fellatio. Specifically, on Gladio.” He delivered the answer with his regular evenness of tone and expression, but floundered for his drink before realizing that the glass was still only ice.

An awkward silence fell among them as the three wrapped their minds' eyes around the thought of Ignis wrapping his mouth around Gladio's cock. There was an unspoke agreement between them all that, due to Gladio's sheer size, nobody needed to try and give him head for fear of choking themselves. But apparently, at least Ignis hadn't written it off as a lost cause entirely.

Surprisingly, it was Gladio who found his voice first, although he had to clear his throat to do so. “Iggy, you know that-”

“I am well aware of your length and girth, Gladio,” Ignis said, cutting him off with a level look. “That doesn't mean the fantasy doesn't still persist.” A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he looked down at his empty glass.

Still fairly gobsmacked, Noctis shifted from one hand to the other as he looked back and forth between Ignis and Gladio. “I'd like to see it,” he admitted at last before taking another swig of his drink. “It'd be hot.”

Ignis turned his eyes to him at that, his gaze nothing short of molten lava. “Indeed.”

The word hung in the air for a moment until Ignis finally broke eye contact to look down at the bottle instead. “At any rate, I do believe it is my turn.” He reached out with two long fingers and expertly spun the bottle, which spun for nearly twenty seconds before slowing to a perfect spot in front of none other than himself.

He hummed to himself. “Well then.”

“Iggy.” Prompto was the first one to speak, and all three sets of eyes whipped to see him staring, lips dry and dick at full attention, at Ignis and the bottle. “I dare you to do it.”

Knowing full well what Prompto was saying, Ignis couldn't help but tease him. “Do what, Prompto?”

“Gladio,” Noctis joined in, fully on board with the opportunity presented to them. “Suck him off, Specs.”

The only thing that marred Ignis' calm demeanor was the flush that began to spread from his cheeks down to his chest. “Oh? Is that an order, Noct?”

Noctis shrugged and shifted to make himself more comfortable. “Order, dare, whatever it takes to see Gladio's cock down your throat.”

Ignis looked to Gladio next, whose face was a mixture of arousal and gentle concern. “Well, I do believe our masters have spoken,” Ignis teased lightly.

“Iggy...” Gladio rumbled low, as though the other two might not be able to hear him. “You know, you don't have to...”

Arching one eyebrow, Ignis moved close enough to hook a finger into the top of Gladio's waistband. “Give me some amount of credit, Gladiolus. I am not so uncouth as to refuse a dare from royalty.” He licked his lips slowly and brought both hands up to deftly unfasten the fly of Gladio's leather pants. There was no other barriers underneath, as always, and the heavy cock sprang out the moment the leather ceased to keep it hidden away.

“Oh fuck yes,” Prompto moaned from the other side of the bottle, having already scooted next to Noctis for a better view of the proceedings. It was the perfect angle, with Gladio on the right and Ignis leaning in from the left to lick a cautious stripe along the massive shaft.

The advisor was rewarded with a low, heady moan, one that went straight to his own groin to make his pants exceptionally tight. Still, he was well aware of what his purpose in this was, and he swirled his tongue confidently around the head so he could hear that moan one more time.

“H-hey, Iggy,” Gladio managed to say, his voice only slightly wrecked from the sight of Ignis' tongue on his cock. “Y'know, it's your turn again. Maybe you should-”

Ignis cut him off with another lick before answering. “Someone else spin. I'm a bit busy at the moment.” The he pressed his lips to Gladio's shaft, working his way down to where he nipped softly at the inside of one muscular thigh.

Gladio gave another groan before he glared over towards the other two. “Well, you heard the man. Spin.” Then Ignis opened his lips to engulf the entirety of Gladio's cockhead, and the larger man visibly twitched as he laced a hand through the rumpled spikes of Ignis' hair. “Or if you're not gonna spin, then fucking join in already.”

Both Prompto and Noctis finally tore their eyes away from the show to look at each other, blinking as though they'd both just opened their eyes to sunlight. “Ah-heh,” Prompto laughed meekly, wetting his lips as he tried not to go back to staring at Gladio's cock as it slowly disappeared into Ignis' mouth. “So, ah...”

“Oh, shut up.” Noctis punctuated the statement by fisting a hand at the back of Prompto's hair and forcibly yanking their lips together. Their mouths met in a sharp clash that threatened to split their lips, but Noctis ignored it to instead dart his tongue into the other man's mouth and fully explore its depths. Prompto responded with a moan and dutifully climbed into Noctis' lap, grinding down on his best friend's still-clothed thigh.

When their lips next parted, Prompto found himself gasping for air as well as equality. “You've got too much on,” he whined as he tugged at Noctis' shirt. “Take it off.”

Noctis chuckled and leaned back. “Now who's giving the orders around here?” At any other time Prompto might have worried that he'd gone too far. But when Noctis began to pull his clothes off and add them to the as-of-yet-unfolded pile in the corner, any anxiety Prompto might have had disappeared in a convenient cloud of lust.

“Not bad,” Prompto murmured as Noctis finally joined him in the nude. “I'll have to make you do that more oft-” The teasing line ended in a gasp as Noctis went on the attack, barreling bodily into Prompto and knocking him flat onto the floor. “What the fuck...?”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Noctis followed the statement up by wrapping one hand around Prompto's still-present erection. “Or at least, try not to talk so much while I suck your dick.” Then he lowered his mouth expertly, taking Prompto nearly all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion.

Gladio chuckled from a few feet away, pulling his eyes away from the other two long enough to get a decent eyeful of Ignis' lips wrapped around his own cock. “Look at that, Iggy. He's a fast learner.” Ignis replied with a hum that reverberated through Gladio's shaft, eliciting a throaty moan that ended in a long, appreciative expletive.

They continued in relative silence for the next few minutes, alternating between moans and groans as their bodies required. Gladio began to find it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open and his wits about him, until Ignis slid off his cock and back onto his heels. For a moment he worried that perhaps the advisor had decided that was enough, until he saw the contemplative look on Ignis' face. “What's up? You alright?”

“Mm, quite.” There was no doubt to the affirmation in his voice. Instead, he merely seemed to be considering something else. “To be honest, I think I'd like to try a little more. If you're willing?”

Gladio blinked in surprise. His cock in Ignis' mouth had felt fantastic enough. What more could there be? “Sure, whatever you want. Just let me know if you need me to do something.”

Ignis eyed him as if he were a puzzle to be solved, glancing at every angle until he came to the appropriate solution. “Could you kneel, perhaps?”

“Yeah, sure.” Shucking off his pants completely was easy enough, and Gladio was soon kneeling comfortably on the carpet. “This good?” He bounced lightly against his heels, and couldn't help but smirk as his cock bobbed invitingly in Ignis' direction. “I think it misses you.”

Snorting, Ignis unbuttoned his own shirt to give himself a bit more room to work. “I imagine it would. But not as much as I think it will, after this.” He then lowered himself to all fours, propping up his hips so his back was straight as he descended back onto Gladio's waiting erection. The head slipped past his lips easily once more, and again the shaft began to do slowly disappear into his mouth.

At first Gladio watched as Ignis' head went lower and lower, and then he _felt_ it as Ignis slowly – expertly, even – allowed his cock to slide into the obscenely tight warmth of his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ , Iggy, I-” The words spilled from Gladio's mouth as he tried hard to keep his hips as still as he could. He didn't have any real experience with deep throating, but he knew enough to know he shouldn't be thrusting as wildly as his body wanted to at that moment. “Fuck. _Fuck_. Astrals, Iggy. Don't _fucking_ stop.”

Noctis chose that moment to come up for air and drag his shield from the other side of the bottle. “Real eloquent, Gladio.”

Moaning, Gladio closed his eyes and let himself move enough to flip his prince the bird. “Get fucked, Noct.”

Humming lightly, Noctis looked back to Prompto's twitching cock and grinned. “Great idea.” He reached over to his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Tossing it to Prompto, he flipped his own position so he was on his hands and knees, at the perfect angle to continue watching as Ignis took as much of Gladio's length as he was physically able. “You heard the man, Prom. Fuck me.”

Prompto did not need to be told twice. He scurried up from his prone position and hurriedly used the bottle to slick himself up before he bent himself over Noctis, leaning in close to nip at his best friend's ear. “This how you want it, Noct? It's been a while.” He reached down to finger lightly at Noctis' hole, grinning as the other man murmured his approval. “Gotta admit, though, it's got the best view.”

“Best seat in the house,” Noctis agreed, then groaned as he felt the head of Prompto's dick pushing at his ass. “Or maybe that's your lap. Either way.”

“Just fucking shut up and _fuck already_ you two,” Gladio grunted in between shaky groans as Ignis bobbed up and down on his cock. He'd already come up at least twice for air, which Gladio was both grateful for and frustrated by. He wasn't going to knock the experience but he was getting so close to the edge he might just flip Ignis over and fuck him properly before he exploded.

Noctis answered with an extended grunt as Prompto pushed his way into him, still keeping his eyes open and focused on the show. “Working on it,” he muttered as his hips shuddered around Prompto's dick. The blond whimpered in response, his own hips shaking at Noctis' engulfing warmth.

“Gladio,” Ignis said lowly, his voice already wrecked by the larger man's girth. “You're going to need to let me know when you're ready. Understand?” He reached up to grab Gladio's hand and place it very carefully back in his hair. “Don't go crazy, but...I want to do this.”

Nodding, Gladio let his fingers tangle back in the brown locks. “I got it, Iggy. I'll let you know.”

Ignis gave him a soft look and a knowing wink, then repositioned himself to take Gladio all the way back into his throat once more. This time, however, he brought a hand up to play with Gladio's balls, lightly rolling them between his slender fingers in time with his movements. The two of them had been sleeping together long enough that Ignis knew Gladio's weakest points, and it wasn't long before the shield was a quivering puddle connected to the rigid cock between his lips.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Gladio began to babble roughly, head thrown back as he carefully carded his fingers through Ignis' hair. It wasn't long until he saw himself at the edge and he let his fingers close tight, the warning spilling from his lips before he lost control of himself entirely.

For a fleeting moment he was afraid he'd been too late. But then he felt Ignis slide back off of his cock, right as the first tremors of his orgasm hit, and he cracked one eye open just in time to watch him paint Ignis' face with three thick ropes of come. The look on Ignis' face as he took the facial was sinfully lewd, and Gladio would have teased him for it if he wasn't already so completely undone in his hands. In another moment it was over, and Ignis was gently lowering him to the floor and curling up elegantly in one outstretched arm.

“Oh, _shit,_ ” came Prompto's voice suddenly, followed by a shuddering cry as he gripped Noctis' hips tightly and emptied himself inside his prince. Watching Gladio and Ignis had obviously been too much for him, and he soon collapsed heavily against Noctis' back as he whimpered through his release.

The look on Noctis' face was a mix of smug pride and annoyance, but he kept himself from whining as Prompto slid bonelessly out of him and onto the floor. “Sorry dude,” Prompto said meekly as Noctis helped situate him on the floor. “I tried.”

“Don't worry about it.” The words were genuine and Prompto could tell, putting him at ease as he pillowed his head on his folded arms and looked at him lovingly. “Besides, I think I've got someone else to finish off anyway.”

Ignis looked up from Gladio's shoulder and smirked. “It would be quite appreciated, I must admit.” He rolled over so his legs splayed open invitingly, then propped himself up on his elbows. “If you would be amenable...?”

Snorting, Noctis grabbed the lube and gave a small moan as he prepared himself. “Specs, after that show, I'd do pretty much anything to get inside you.” He crawled forward and grabbed gently at Ignis' knees, pushing them up to better position himself at Ignis' entrance.

Ignis smirked. “Lucky for you, then, that I'm not asking for much other than a good fucking.”

Noctis responded by pushing the tip of his dick against his hole, eliciting a moan from the older man's lips. “I live to serve? Or something,” he said flippantly as he pushed his way inside Ignis. They groaned in tandem as Ignis was slowly filled and Noctis was slowly engulfed. It was another moment until Noctis was fully seated, and another still until Ignis looked up at him with an entirely wanton look in his eyes.

Noctis knew that look. “Hard?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Please.” The word tumbled from Ignis' lips as Gladio's hand wrapped itself around his cock. “ _Fuck me_.”

Grinning, Noctis pulled out and thrust back in as sharply as he could managed. He was rewarded with a throaty cry as Ignis writhed beneath him, and the two launched into a desperate, familiar rhythm. Noctis would thrust, Gladio would stroke, and Ignis would push back against Noctis in a cycle that ended a scant few minutes later as Ignis cried out and spilled his release onto his stomach. Noctis followed a moment later, dragged over the edge as Ignis shuddered through the throes of his orgasm.

They lay on the floor for what felt like nearly hours, sweaty and exhausted and utterly spent. In reality it was only ten minutes or so before they all managed to come to their senses, pulling out and readjusting until the four of them were curled up on a bed of pillows on the floor.

“Anyone need a blanket?” Ignis murmured softly, throat still rough from use as well as impending sleep.

Noctis squeezed his hip as he lay between him and Gladio. “Nah, not with the human furnace behind me.”

“Is that all I'm good for?” Gladio asked sleepily. “Heating you up?”

Prompto pressed himself tightly against the broad, tattooed back. “Works for me,” he mumbled, no longer even sure of the question.

It wasn't long before sleep took the four lovers, leaving until the morning the obvious question of how they could possibly top this night in a year's time. Then again, they had an entire year yet to figure that out.

 


End file.
